White Rose
by Rhavivlio
Summary: Tentang bagaimana Draco menjadikan cinta rahasianya menjadi cinta dalam hidupnya. Dan apa peran Fred dan George dalam hal ini


**Disclaimer : Semua karakter dalam cerita ini milik J.K Rowling.**_Tidak ada voldemort._

*_*_

_Girl's Dorm Slytherin 5th_

Sudah jam 11 malam ketika Astoria mendengar suara ketukan burung hantu di jendela kamar asramanya. Gadis itu sudah sangat mengantuk sehingga membiarkannya saja. Setelah dua menit ia mendengar ketukan lagi sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengeceknya.

Salju turun di luar sehingga jendelanya sedikit membeku. Astoria menggunakan mantra pemanasan untuk menghangatkannya sedikit sehingga ia bisa membuka jendelanya. Ketika ia membuka jendela bertengger burung hantu coklat yang dia duga adalah burung hantu milik keluarga Weasley - erol - di jendelanya itu.

"Hai erol, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam dalam cuaca seperti ini?" Astoria bertanya dengan tenang mengabaikan dingin yang menusuk kebalik jubah tidurnya. Erol menjatuhkan sepucuk surat dan terbang menjauh.

Astoria lantas mengambil dan membaca surat itu

_Astoria kecil kami yang cantik dan manis_

_Kami ingin anda datang ke kamar kebutuhan jam 1 pagi, akan ada kejutan yang menunggu anda. Kami berharap dapat melihat anda disana. Jangan lupa tampil cantik seperti biasanya._

_F G_

_'Fred dan George' _pikir Astoria. Ia tersenyum memikirkan kembar favoritnya itu.

Astoria memutuskan untuk pergi dan berganti pakaian. Astoria mengenakan gaun satin berwarna hijau pekat dengan hiasan perak khas Slytherin, lalu merias wajah secukupnya dan menata rambut hitam berkilaunya itu. Setelah merasa cukup ia lantas segera menuju kamar kebutuhan.

Itu adalah tepat jam 1 ketika oa berdiri di depan kamar kebutuhan. Sementara menunggu ia menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan si kembar kali ini, terakhir kali mereka mengejutkannya adalah ketika mereka mengubah warna rambut hitam pekatnya menjadi merah khas Weasley dan memberi tahu semua orang kalau Astoria sebenarnya adalah seorang Weasley. Sebelum itu si kembar pernah mengurungnya di lemari gelap dengan beberapa ekor tikus hasil transfigurasi cangkir.

Semakin memikirkan kejutan ini semakin Astoria tidak tertarik kemana hal ini akan mengarah. Saat ia berbalik hendak pergi, dua kepala merah muncul

"Kau pikir akan kemana kau pergi gadis manis" Fred bertanya dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk kembali kekamarmu kan? Tanya George.

Astoria terpaksa berbalik dan tersenyum meremehkan

"Tidak mungkin, apapun itu aku selalu siap" ujarnya

"uuu sangat Gryffindor kan Forge"

"Sudah kubilang dia harusnya di Gryfindor Gred"

Astoria hanya memutar mata bosan mendengar dua orang itu bicara.

Fred dan George lalu menuntun Astoria masuk kamar kebutuhan. Ruangan itu gelap gulita ia berusaha melihat seauatu tapi tidak ada yang tempak.

"Hei teman-teman kenapa ruangannya sangat gelap" Tanya Astoria.

Salah satu dari si kembar menjentikkan jarinya dan ruangan kembali terang. Astoria hanya melihat ruangan kosong oke tidak sepenuhnya kosong hanya ada satu meja panjang dengan beberapa tangkai mawar berbagai warna diatasnya, dan Astoria baru menyadari kalau si kembar sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu, ia hanya seorang diri.

"Fred, George kalau ini tipuan lainya lagi aku berjanji tidak akan menyapa kalian sampai musim panas tahun depan" Astoria berteriak tapi tidak mendapat jawaban. Jadi, yang dapat ia lakukan hanya mendekati meja itu dan membaca catatan yang ada doatas meja itu.

_Permainan ini sangat sederhana, kau hanya perlu mengambil salah satu tangkai dan ucapkan 'bawa aku ke yang menungguku' lalu setelahnya terserah kau._

_Nikmati waktumu_

_F G_

Astoria melihat setiap mawar ada merah,putih,biru,kuning,hitam,merah muda dan ungu, lantas tanpa pikir panjang mengambil mawar berwarna putih, itu tampak begitu indah dan murni aromanya pun tidak seperti mawar biasa itu seperti _pappermint _dan _vanilla. _Astoria merasa aroma nya sangat menenangkan, jantungnya bedetak cepat saat ia berbisik _'bawa aku ke tempat yang menungguku'. _Seberkas cahaya menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Astoria menutup mata dan setelah beberapa saat membukanya.

Ia berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang besar dengan perapian sebagai satu-satunya penerangan. Ruangan itu terasa hangat dan nyaman membuat Astoria lupa segalanya. Ia duduk di dekat perapian dengan mendekap mawar putihnya seakan tidak mau kehilangan mawar itu. Astoria merasakan hawa dingin ruangan itu membuat ia sedikit menggigil.

"Kedinginan Astoria?"

Suara itu membuat Astoria kembali kekenyataan, ia menoleh ke kanan, di kursi sebelahnya tampak Draco Malfoy duduk dengan santai tidak lupa seringai khas Malfoy yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Oh Draco, apa yang kau lakukan? jangan bilang kau terlibat dengan kejahilan si kembar kali ini? sejak kapan kau akrab dengan mereka? kau bahkan selalu mengejekku setiap kali aku bermain dengan mereka"

"Cerewet sekali kan,Grengrass" ucapan Draco membuat Astoria mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tingkah Astoria membuat Draco terkekeh, gadis itu bahkan terlihat cantik walaupun sedang kesal.

Draco bangkit dari kursinya, melangkah mendekati Astoria dan ikut duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Mawar putih, heh"

"Ya, tapi yang ini berbeda Draco aromanya tidak seperti biasa, aroma seperti _milikmu" _ujar astoria dengan pelan diakhirnya hingga hanya ia yang mendengarnya, wajahnya memerah memikirkan aroma laki-laki disampingnya ini.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada" setelahnya hanya keheningan yang ada membuat Astoria sedikit canggung

"Jadi apa ini?" ujarnya mencoba memecah kecanggungan

"Kau tahu Astoria, saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di _Hogwarts's Express_ aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis, saat pertama kali bertatap mata dengannya pertama kali yang kupikirkan adalah dia punya mata yang indah, sepasang emerald hijau yang cemerlang..." Asoria terdiam ia sepertinya tahu siapa gadis itu. Namun Astoria tetap diam menunggu Draco melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat itu dia sedang menangis melepas kepergian kakanya, tapi walau begitu matanya tetep terlihat indah. Hari itu aku melewati perjalan menuju Hogwarts dengan senyum mengingat gadis itu. Aku baru tahu kalau gadis itu adalah putri salah satu kolega ayahku, yang membuatku heran kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya saat acara-acara darah murni, ternyata menurut kakaknya gadis itu hanya terlalu pemalu... masih mendengarkanku Astoria?, oh kau mengangguk jadi aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku. Kau tahu aku selalu menantikan liburan untuk kembali melihatnya walau hanya dari jauh. Saat tahun kedua, dia akhirnya pergi ke Hogwarts. Aku sangat senang sekaligus khawatir saat itu, senang karena tidak perlu menunggu liburan untuk dapat melihatnya dan juga khawatir tentang bagaimana gadis itu nantinya akan bertahan di Hogwarts, aku khawatir dia akan tersakiti oleh dunia belum lagi saat dia akhirnya di tempatkan di Slytherin, aku senang karena akan sangat mudah melihatnya tapi aku juga khawatir tentang bagaimana gadis manis itu akan menghadapi hierarki Slytherin. Ternyata aku salah, dia bahkan sangat lihai menghadapi semuanya, membuat banyak orang menyukainya. Sementara itu yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandanginya dari jauh, aku seorang Malfoy,tapi terlalu pengecut untuk mendekatinya. Tahun-tahun berganti aku tetap tidak punya nyali untuk bahkan sekedar menyapanya, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah bertanya pada kakaknya dengan banyak perjanjian agar dia tidak membocorkannya di depan gadis itu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa nya tapi bahkan aku cemburu saat melihatnya tertawa dengan laki-laki lain, melihat matanya berbinar untuk laki-lakk lain, enam tahun dan bisa kulakukan hanya jatuh cinta sendiri dan cemburu sendiri. Sampai akhirnya hari ini aku ingin menyatakan semuanya pada gadis itu, aku ingin dia tahu tentangku, tentang obsesiku padanya dan juga tentang cintaku padanya." saat mengucapkan kata terakhirnya Draco memandang Astoria

"Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa gadis itu, Astoria."

"Bolehkah?"

"Gadis itu sekarang ini ada di hadapanku" Astoria memandang bingung ke arah putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy itu, menunggu laki-laki di depannya itu menjelaskan lebih lanjut

"Dirimu Astoria, aku jatuh cinta padamu," ujar Draco sembari memandang dua emerald hijau milik gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Tapi Astoria aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu" ucapan Draco membuat Astoria bingung, laki-laki ini bilang ia mencintai Astoria tapi tidak ingin menjadikan Astoria kekasihnya, jadi apa yang dia inginkan. Melihat kebingungan di wajah Astoria membuat Draco tersenyum geli lantas ia melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Boleh aku jadi satu-satunya pria yang akan kau cintai setelah ayahmu? boleh aku menemanimu sampai akhir hayatku? boleh aku menikahimu Astoria Greengrass? ujar Draco seraya berlutut di hadapan gadis yang ia cintai itu.

Ucapan Draco membuat Astoria menangis haru. Ia hanya bisa mengangukkan kepalanya. Anggukan Astoria membuat wajah Draco yang semula tegang menjadi penuh kelegaan, senyum lebar yang tidak pernah terlihat oleh siapapun ditunjukkannya pada gadis yang dicintainya itu. Tanganya reflek membawa gadis itu kepelukannya.

"Terima kasih Astoria" ujar Draco

"Kau tetap harus menunggu minimal dua tahun lagi untuk memilikiku sepenuhnya Draco" Ujar Astoria jahil

"Dua tahun lagi bukan waktu yang lama Astoria, aku sudah melakukannya selama enam tahun, lagipula sekarang aku setidaknya punya hak untuk cemburu pada laki-laki manapun yang mendekatimu"

"Tipe posesif"

"Hanya denganmu"

*_*_*


End file.
